Pillow
by Magna Parva
Summary: -ONESHOT- Kel/Seaver: She made a damn good pillow, he had discovered, ten years ago. Now, as they are about to have a child together, he realises that she still retains it. Review!


**Pillow**

Kel remembered a time when she was younger, more innocent.

It was late in the afternoon and the Pages had retired to Kel's room, it being the largest of them all, for homework and idle chatter. The atmosphere was filled with laughter and general cheerfulness, the elder Pages and the younger Squires who had returned to the Palace on leave all together again. Two teenagers, however, were stationary, one curled around the other, refusing to let go.

Keladry of Mindelan had, by then, become accustomed to most of the strange urges and wishes that came with puberty, but this one was one she'd never come across before. For some odd reason, she was being held captive on her own bed by Seaver, one of her year-mates. Apparently she made 'a damn good pillow'. Ok. That she could – just about – understand, but it was the fact that he'd buried his head into her stomach and wrapped his arms around her body that was really getting to her. After all, it wasn't a... _common_ occurrence.

The other boys merely raised their eyebrows at the spectacle, the elders choosing not to say anything and the younger ones teasing her.

"Ah, well," Kel had shrugged at first. "I don't particularly care; so long he doesn't fall asleep, or worse, drool, he can stay like that."

At that comment, Seaver had lifted his head, grinning up at her. "Glad to hear that. Might I add that you're really comfortable?"

It was all she could do to hold back her blush.

"Hush, you!"

She had swatted at his head, but he dropped it back down onto her torso, chuckling and sending (rather pleasurable) vibrations through her body. Cleon had looked on, rather jealous but bottling it away, knowing that, however obscurely, his friend had just laid a claim on the female Page.

Now, ten years later, she was experiencing déjà vu. Once again, she was trapped against her bed by the same man she had known for the past thirteen years curled up around her stomach.

"Seaver, darling?" she whispered, gently sifting her fingers through his mop of the darkest, curly brown hair she had ever seen.

"Hm?" he grunted, clearly enjoying the comfort of her swollen belly. She was now at least six months along in her pregnancy and her husband relished in spoiling her with cuddles and whatnot.

"Doesn't this remind you of anything?" she teased, running her hand down to meet his, where it was tenderly stroking her bump.

"What?" At first he didn't know what he meant, but when she laughingly explained, he grinned, raising his head, just like he had done that day ten years ago, and kissing her swiftly. "Of course. And, you know what? You still make a damn good pillow."

"Hush, you!"

The same words, all being repeated again.

The same actions repeated again, a swat towards his head, missing as he resumed lying on her stomach, laughing all the while.

Kel huffed. "So, what am I going to tell my children? That their father married me just because I made 'a damn good pillow'?" She pouted childishly down at him, quoting his original words at the time.

"No."

His quiet, firm voice surprised her, teasing tones all gone. He looked at her, unblinkingly, holding her gaze, before pressing his cheek against her hand. Seaver spoke. "Our children will know that we married for love. We married because you were the strongest, most beautiful woman I have ever met, inside _and_ out. We married because I knew you were the one person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

Kel didn't know what to say. Her husband, while not being a particularly romantic character, still managed to surprise her every now and then. Her lips curled up in shaky smile as her eyes misted over.

Well, until he opened his mouth again. "Of course, the fact that you make a damn good pillow will also have to be factored in, so, yes, you can tell our children that."

Of course. She burst into laughter, shaking her head. They had now been married for at least two years now, and he had yet to lose that cheeky side that made him so endearing to her.

Ah, well. She lay back on her bed, reclining in happy daze, looking as radiant as a pregnant woman as far along as she was should. Keladry of Tasride had never before been so happy. Even though she was a 'pillow'.

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope you all liked this. I can understand that there aren't many Keladry/Seaver fans here, but for those who are, here you go! Just a little thing that popped into my head as I was drifting off to sleep. Probably sickeningly fluffy, but what can you do?**

**Review and make my day! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
